


Wedding Party in the Loft

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, wedding prep, westallen wedding week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry and Iris have their bridesmaids and groomsmen at their loft. Harry and Oliver aren't happy with Iris's color scheme.





	Wedding Party in the Loft

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of Westallen Wedding Week. I had a lot of fun with one. It's Flash focused but features Oliver and Felicity too.

“I am not wearing a pink tie.” Harry said firmly.

“It’s salmon.” Cisco correct as he emerged from the bathroom of Iris and Barry’s loft being used as a changing room. “I think it’s dope. Really brings out my boyish good looks don’t you think?” He looked around the room till his eyes fell on Cynthia and he raised his eyebrows. She just rolled her eyes and continued flipping through the bridal magazine Iris had left out on the coffee table.

“It does.” Iris assured him before turning to Barry and whispering “Where is Oliver? He’s late.”

“I guess after spending so much time with me I’ve rubbed off on him.”

Iris smirked at Barry’s unintended innuendo.

“I’ll just.. I’ll text him.” Barry said with a hint of embarrassment.

“You have such strange customs on this Earth.” Cynthia said “On my Earth the guests of couple getting married buy them a fancy meal and cake. Not the other way around.” She flipped through more pages and pointed to a picture of a couple exchanging wedding bands. “What are the circles for? On my Earth couple’s buy each other useful things. Like hardware tools or a facial transmogrification device.”

“When we get married I’ll get so many hardware tools Home Depot will be sold out. Oh, you’re looking for sheet metal screws? TOO BAD! I got them all.” Cisco joked as he sat down next to Cindy and wrapped an arm around her. She didn’t respond to his offer of tools but did lean into him.

“Why would you go to Home Depot?” Barry asked in a surprisingly serious tone. “You have a workshop full of everything you need.”

Barry never got his answer though because a knock on the door interrupted Cisco’s rationale. Barry used his speed to answer the door and hug Oliver Queen before Oliver could resist.

“Ok Barry. That’s enough.” Oliver said when he realized he was being hugged. “It’s nice to see you, but not that nice.”

Barry smiled wide and Oliver looked a little less broody than usual. Felicity Smoak was behind him with a bottle of champagne and brown paper bag.

“Felicity, you know the alcohol is supposed to go in the brown bag, right?” Cisco asked. Felicity gave him a playful arm punch and suddenly looked shocked.

“Wow Cisco, you feel considerably less nerdy and considerably more muscle. Now that you’re the Vibe you’re getting those superhero, vigilante muscles like Oliver.” Felicity said.

Barry opened his mouth and crossed his arms in mock offense.

“AND Barry." Felicity added. "Barry has muscles too. Great muscles!”

Iris giggled and Felicity looked a little flustered. “Not that I’ve you know… seen his muscles. I just can imagine. I mean.. I don’t imagine him….. I…”

Barry moved his hand from left to right in front of his throat as a way to silently say ‘stop’. Oliver face palmed. It was clear everyone in the room was holding in laughing.

“This is for you.” Felicity finally finished and handed Iris the brown bag.

Iris was positively giddy when she saw the bag contained cheesy themed t-shirts for the bridal party. She laughed and held up a black one that said Feyoncé. Everyone smiled and Iris handed Felicity her bridesmaid dress.

“You picked out beautiful dresses Iris.” Caitlin looking in a mirror admiring the way she looked in her bridesmaid dress.

“Wait till you see her wedding dress.” Barry told everyone while peering at Iris with starry eyes. Iris blushed a little.

“I can’t believe she let you see her in the dress but she won’t show us.” Caitlin sounded exasperated. She’d been begging Iris to see the dress.

“I’m sorry but it’s kinda nice to have a secret that’s between just the two of us.” She walked up to Barry and used his tie to pull him in close. For a moment she almost forgot they were surrounded by people and pushing him onto the table to make out might cause some awkwardness. It was hard to resist though.

Iris got ahold of herself and went to get Oliver his tux. When she handed it took him his eyes widened.

“I’m not wearing a pink tie.”

“It’s salmon.” Barry and Cisco said simultaneously.


End file.
